Kags life the Remix
by forbiddensamurai
Summary: This is a HPYYHINU X OVER! This is also my first fic so be brutal. FLAMES WELCOME. PLEASE R


" " Talking not really true

"Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Slam…Crash…Boom…Damn it…STUPID ALARM CLOCK"!

KAG'S PROV

"**Mom** I need a new alarm clock." I yelled from inside my room. After yelling at her I stumbled over to my closet and opened it up. "OK what to wear?" "Black, black, black, black, and more black, I guess I'm wearing black today." I said with a bit of dry humor. I grabbed a black tank top with the words "I crazy people" on it. A black button down shirt, a pair of black, baggy, tight hipped, loose legged, cargo, bondage pants covered with silver chains. Then I grabbed some black lacy unmentionables from my dresser and a pair of black bicker gloves, my black knee-high combat boots, some black mid-thigh length socks, and my black ankle length duster. Then I headed into my privet bathroom (it is connected to my room only) to take a shower. I finished my morning routines and came back into my room after I was dressed. I turned to go down the hall to the kitchen for breakfast. At the door stood my**mom** and her newest strangest boyfriend ever. I pick up my backpack and ran to the window to check the weather. It was raining. I looked back over my shoulder**mom** was talking to her boyfriend. I decided to just jump out my window and run to school. I opened the window and step up onto the windowsill and jumped out.

I landed in a crouched position and stared up at my**mom** who was now standing at my window. I live on the top floor of a 25tory apartment building. Apartment b-2 on the left side of the hall. I had always been known as a strange girl with no friends. I could run so fast there were after images of left behind. I had more strength and agility than the fastest, strongest person in the city. I had perfect sight. I could change the distances of an object in my sight without moving closer; I could smell something on the other side of the city, as well as hear it. I have black hair, green eyes that change color with my mood/emotions. Pale skin, but not in an unhealthy looking way, leggy, long armed, big breasted, tall, skinny& elegant, was how most described me. I'm 15 standing at roughly 5'7, and have never had any friends, or boyfriends. I'm the toughest, best fighter in the city. I acted as bodyguard for a girl at school named Kikyou. We look sort of alike except she's smaller in everything including her chest and has watery, gray eyes that are small and beady looking. A large chin and nose dominated her face. She is obsessed with a boy named Inuyasha Tajjia or "Dog Demon Lord". He absolutely hated her. She messed up his relationship with Kagura Shimatra, the beauty of the school.

As usual I met kikyou at her house and she and her boyfriend Kouga and I walked to school together. But today would be very different. 9 exchange students were going to be here at the school. Rumor had it Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru Tajjia was one of them. We got there an hour and a half early, and went over to Inuyasha's group to hang. Inuyasha growled when kikyou sat on his lap and tried to push her off. Sesshoumaru was already there and he looked at her in disgust. All of a sudden the other exchange students arrived and got off their buss. I saw my cousin Kuwabara, Kazuma get out and let out a shriek. Kikyou said, " God, I know he's ugly Kagome but you didn't have to shriek." I whipped around and punched her as hard as I could. " No one not even you kikyou insults my cousin," I said. She was in total shock along with everyone else in the schoolyard including my cousin and his friends. I saw him then, I hadn't seen him in years. Harry Potter and Sirius Black. Black was supposed to be a teacher here and, Harry is a student.

My cousin after he realized who I was came running to give me a hug. I punched him in the face instead and said, " Don't ever touch me." He nodded and said," OhhhKay! Dude you seriously need to lighten up cuz." "Screw you Kazuma," I yelled at him. His friend Yusuke Urimishi came forward then and said," So who's your toughest punk in this place anyways!" Everyone pointed at me and Yusuke laughed. "No seriously who is the toughest guy you got?" He asked. Everyone pointed at me and then at Sesshoumaru. Yusuke challenged Sesshoumaru to a fight and said, Winner fights the chick." Sesshoumaru agreed and the fight commenced. It went on for about 10 minutes before Yusuke lost. Sesshoumaru then turned to me and started to fight me immediately, after 5 minutes he made a tiny mistake allowing me to win easily. He was not very happy about my winning, but could do nothing about it.

After I won Kazuma said, " You know Yusuke I could have told you my cousin could kick any ones ass including, yours, Karamus, and Hiei's." Yusuke raised his fist to hit him but I caught it before he could. Glaring at him I said," No one hits my cousin, but me got it!" he nodded. Harry asked," excuse me but can anyone tell me where Higurashi, Kagome is?" everyone pointed at me and Harry goes," I should have known that you'd still be making trouble like always." I laughed and said," But of course my dear Mr. Potter." Sirius said," Kagome get over here and give me a hug." I ran over to him, throwing myself at him, and he caught me in his arms. Again everyone was in complete shock. Then out of the car steps Lupin and Tonks and we did another round of hugs. Kikyou screamed, "Who in the hell are you people? And how do you all know Higurashi?" Harry said," Its none of your DAMN BUISSINISS, and anyway who are you?" " I'm Kikyou Bakasue, and you can be my new boyfriend," said Kikyou.

Harry shuddered and said, " I'd rather date a leper, because at least the have some form of fashion sense." Everyone got really quiet just then and you could of heard a pin drop. Then," What!" screamed Kikyou? Harry said, " I'd rather date a leper, because at least the have some form of fashion sense." Kikyou had never been told something like that before, and was in total shock. I smirked at her and said," Good one Harry, she's speechless." Everyone started laughing and then to walk away. Kikyou looked at me and said," your going to get yours Higurashi, your going to get yours." All I had to do is step forward, and she ran like a Jackrabbit. Harry, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, and Kazuma then go," So how do you all know Kagome?" at the same time. Kazuma said," She's my cousin." Harry said," She's my ex." Sirius said," She's my younger sister," and Lupin and Tonks said," She's our godchild."


End file.
